Sailor Moon Time Trials
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: Ok, I use many of my charecters from other seires and also many charecters from real cartoons. But anyhoo, The Time Guards must save Sereena and Darien from an assasin


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing! And Yes, i am a guy that watchs Sailor Moon FOR THE PLOT!! NOT LIKE THE SICKOS THAT WATCH IT BECAUSE OF WHAT IT IS IN JAPAN!  
  
Salor Moon Time Trials  
  
Episode 1: The Phantom Resembling Menace (what?)  
  
Year: 2040  
Month: March  
Day:14  
Hour: 14:07  
  
During Year 2002, Month April, Day 9, Hour 16:09, a negaversian shot our king with a dark bullet. He then shot the queen. I protected the princess as long as I could. But with no avail. On Year 2039, Month May, Day 17, Hour 13:24, They got her as well. The former Crystal Tokyo was turned into a radioactive wasteland. A mutated base in side of a crystal is all we have left. I and a few other time guards will go back in time to stop this, much like Sarah Conner tried to stop the tech wars in Terminator 2: Judgement day. I have sent a memo to my best friend and future king in his age, to the year 2002, so we may stop this violence. The first round will be me, Sailor Time, Element, Sailor Power, Midnight, Sailor Magic, Talis and Fastfire. Later we will be joined by Mech, Tech, Hurcule, Majin Buu, The Great Saya-jin Bandit, the Masked Jurian, Pretty Sammy, Little Devil, and Cryoston. The Three Saya-jins, Magicon, Dragoon, Dragonus , Destened, Medaman, Team Shuttle, Animagus, Disgisor, and zoider will stay back till needed. This will be my last log entry till Year 2002, Month April, Day 9, Hour 16:09 has past. Infenite, signing out.  
  
Infenite got up from writing his voice log. He looked at his three best friends that still lived and were going with him.  
" This could put us all in danger. If you want to leave, you can." Infenite said.   
" Infenite, you are like a brother to me, and not the kind you would shove your fist into his gut. I wouldn't let you go alone." Element said.  
" Man, If you die, i might as well deactivate the dog talisman and destroy my immortality." Talis said.  
" The night will be strong, as will I. I will not let my fellow time guards down." Midnight said in the wise way he always does.  
" If Talis is going, so will I!" Fastfire yelled.  
" I suposse... I will kick some negaversian butt!" Sailor Magic said.  
" I don't no..." Sailor Time went off.   
" Come on! With out you, we can't become Sailor Eternity!" Sailor Power yelled.  
" Oh, all right." She said back.  
" MYSTICAL PORTAL! TAKE US TO THE TIME WE DESIRE!!" Infenite yelled. A big tear in space-time opens and they ran through, hoping not to be too late. It closes before Buu can say goodbye.  
  
  
Year:2002  
Month: Feburary  
Day: 16  
Hour: 17:08  
  
The scouts are walking home from the mall. Rini see's a small lizard and thinks ' I bet I can make Sereena freak out. Hehehe.' She grabs the small reptile and places it on Sereena's backpack. It crawls to her shoulder and then...  
" YAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Sereena yells so loud it can be heard by the deaf! Ok, not really. But sudenly, the lizard starts to change, and the skies grow dark. The lizard jumps to the ground and is struck by green lightning. It changes into a monster that has clawed tentacles and an extending tail. It says in the shriek like voice it has...  
" Come here, Sailor Moon!" It then laughs diabolicly.  
" You wanna fight. Come and get!"  
Oh, you no what they say. Yeesh!  
  
One hour later...  
The scouts are all captured. About a bajilion rays of light shout out of the tree's branchs. Sudennly, a few mysterious voices come from the branchs.  
" When the royalty is in despair..."  
" We send the enemy in the air..."  
" Elements at our side..."  
" We will get you like we are bonafide..."  
" We will help when ever the moon pricess calls..."  
" AND YOU BETTER DROP THEM IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE EATING YOUR TENACLES!"  
" We. Are. The. ROYAL TIME GUARDS!  
" Huh?" The monster says in confusion.  
" Ninja Spurs!" Infenite yells as he jumps out of the tree in cowboy garb.  
" Flaming Sword Blades!' Element yells, looking like a samurai.  
" Black Fire!" Midnight yells.  
" Dragon's Flame!" Talis yells.  
" Cotinumum Arrows!" Sailor Time yells.  
" Burning Blast!" Sailor Power yells.  
" Sun's Fire!" Sailor Magic this time.  
" Flame Blaster!" Fastfire yells. The attacks all barrage the lizard monster and she falls to the floor. The heat makes the monster's metabolisim speed up so it turns to a normal lizard again. ut the lightning strikes it again. Thus, it is a monster, stronger than it was before.  
" Sailor Moon! Use this!" Infenite yells as he throws her a sword-like object. "It is a sword-staff! Yell Sword Staff Moon Blast!"  
" Okay. SWORD STAFF MOON BLAST!" She yells. A beacon of light shoots from it and turns the lizard into a ball of energy. It flys to the sky.  
" We must go. TIME BOARDS!" Eight hover-boards with clocks on them fly down from the sky and they jump on.They shoot of as fast as they can see.   
  
Year: 2002  
Month: Feburary  
Day: 18  
Hour: 08:05  
  
There are eight new kids in Sereena's class. Well, four. The boys are all at another school. But they come up at lunch time.   
" Class, this is Katie, Tina, Chrysty, and Mira. They will be with us for quite some time." The teacher says.  
" I am sure we will meet some nice people. We allready know at least one..." 


End file.
